


Amazons of Westeros

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, M/M, Matriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A man's value lies in their marriage, running a household and giving their wives daughters while the women rule Westeros.





	Amazons of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Gods meant for us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395308) by [Cucolla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla). 



“I think it's time for Arya to be fostered.” Lady Tully approached her husband one night after their evening meal she had found the Northern man sitting by the fire in their chamber fixing a piece of clothing that had a rather large gash in it no matter what anyone said Ned Stark was a dutiful husband. 

“Oh?”

“Sansa has been away at Harrenhal for three years it would look strange if we did not foster Arya too.”

“Fostering is a way of establishing friendships and alliances...are you thinking a Northern or a Southron house?” 

“She would do good in the North but-"

“Arya needs to be known amongst the Southern Ladies so that in eight years she can wed a noble Lord.” Ned finished his wife’s sentence seconds after turning his attention towards her after hearing mention of his youngest daughter while it's true that he loves all five of his children how could he not?

The Northern man raised each of them for the first few years of their lives as all men do before giving them back to the world, but the paternal man secretly favored his youngest daughter of which was the only one out of all of them to have the Stark look reminding him of his life at Winterfell before the rebellion. 

It's true that Lady Starks second son was never meant to be the bridegroom of the Tully heir that honor was reserved for his oldest brother, Brandon, who the auburn haired youth couldn't take her eyes off of during her first visit to Winterfell after being fostered in the Vale with Lyanna. 

A short time passed before the rebellion started everyone was fighting amongst themselves, then as suddenly as the fighting started it stopped and a new era began with a Lannister on the Iron Throne and Brandon wed to the daughter of a Stark bannermen. 

Although Arya may hold a special place in his heart he wanted what's best for her even though there had been several talks about the youngest Tully daughter being named his sisters heir there was no guarantee that Lyanna would pick her over Brandon’s daughters so he had to let her go. 

“Southron houses then.”

“King’s Landing and Dorne seem like the only real options.” 

“Why, Cat, whatever would the Queen of Thorns think of us?” 

“That we know how to play the game.”

“I hear Dorne is lovely this time of year.” The smug wolf commented, turning back to his needlework dreaming of how Arya would come into her own and flourish underneath the Dornish sun.  
—

Catelyn knew not to expect much from the Dornish especially after the rebellion when the Lannisters claimed the lives of Elia Martell and her children since then they haven't exactly been on friendly terms with the rest of Westeros and it was because of this that made the Lady of Riverrun come up with another plan in case House Martell turns down the offer. 

The papers were already drawn up and waiting to be sent to King’s Landing just in case they declined the offer though it didn't really matter which place she was sent to both would teach her the ways of a Lady from a Noble House with no short supply of knights if that was the path she decided to take. 

“I still think she should be fostered by one of our bannermen.” 

“We got lucky with Sansa they accepted House Whent because of blood ties, but it won't look favorably amongst the other Great Houses if we foster Arya in the Riverlands too.” 

“So it's come down to whether you send her into a Vipers nest or a Lions den?” 

“Enough, Edmure, she is your liege Lady! Show some respect!” Brynden the Blackfish, Catelyn and Edmure’s uncle, shouted at the younger man after only a few minutes of arguing of which she suspected was starting to give him a headache as the three of them broke their fast the next morning.

“What about Winterfell?”

“We’re already allied with House Stark and besides, we don't want to get her hopes up in case Lyanna chooses someone else as her heir.” 

“I don't see a Ryswell or a Mormont claiming the title of Lady of Winterfell over a child born of two Great Houses anytime soon.” 

“I’ve heard she’s planning on marrying her bastard to a Noble Lady then naming her granddaughter, her heir.” Edmure speculated as he watched as their maester and father make their way towards Lady Tully at the head of the table with a sense of urgency and excitement as if something wonderful had happened. 

“Oh, Cat, the gods have smiled down on our house!” 

“Father! You should be in bed!”

“How could I stay in bed when the Queen has asked to foster Arya!” 

“I don't know if having the attention of House Lannister is a good thing or a bad thing.” Lady Catelyn muttered as she watched as a relieved look appeared on Edmures face while a suspicious one made its way to her uncles something she agrees with him on sure the two women had gotten along well enough during the rebellion it had been years though and people change.  
—

“Papa, don't be sad!” Young Arya tried to comfort her father as she sat on top of a chestnut stallion, affectionately called Copper, a short while before she took off towards King’s Landing after seeing the visible tears in her papa’s eyes as if he was never going to see her again.

“Oh, my little she wolf, I'm not sad! These are tears of happiness for I have forgotten how grown up you are!”

“Don’t worry, Lord Father, I'll be back before you know it!” 

“You will be a proper lady by then!”

“Oh, papa, I'll never be a lady.”

“Then perhaps you'll be Ser Arya when you come back.” Lord Stark said thoughtfully as his smile was not only on his face, but in his eyes also as he imagined his youngest daughter coming back a women grown with all the trimmings of a knight along with songs and stories about her. 

Behind her papa stood her Lady Mother along with her grandfather, uncles and brothers all of whom would stay behind to help run Riverrun but that doesn't mean she wouldn't miss them any less while her Mother didn't smile as brightly as the others Arya knew what she was telling her to follow their family words and bring House Tully honor. 

As Arya rode away from the castle with a small group bannermen the only thought in her head was how disappointed the queen and court will be once they see her all done up in a Northern style very much unlike her mother and sister who always wears the latest Rivermen styles sporting Tully colors.


End file.
